Plain old Tuney
by Laura Potter is awesome
Summary: Lily had everything. And all Petunia was, was her plain self, with nothing to offer.


It wasn't fair. It was always Lily, who had gotten all the attention, the praise, the looks, the brains, the talent and the magic, the one thing I wanted the most.

If you look at us two, you won't even know that we're sisters.

Lily had fiery red hair, that was perfect without even touching it. I had dull, stringy mud brown hair.

Lily had almound shaped green eyes. I had watery blue.

I had gotten the worst features out of my parents, and Lily had gotten the best.

Apart from looks, Lily and I had very different in personality.

Lily and I both had the amazing sarcasam, only when Lily said it, she got away it. When I did it, I got scolded.

Lily had a kind, brave, noble heart why everyone liked her.

Before her school, I was part of the popular gang at the school. I was happy there, but I felt like they weren't my real friends. The main popular girl, Marissa, got jealous of Lily, and hated her. Everyone liked my sister, but never really talked to her.

Lily had even gotten the better boy, who had won my parents approval in no less then an hour.

I remember the day clearly:

James and Lily had come home for Summer, and they were going to meet Vernon and me.

"So, your Potter are you," Dad said, frowning at the messy haired boy.

"Yes," James replied, uncertainly.

He turned to Lily. "Isn't this the boy your always complaining about?" Lily turned red.

"I did. He changed." Lily said, putting her head on James shoulder.

"So, James, what is your career path?" Dad asked.

"Richard, don't pester the boy," my mum, Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I plan to be an Auror. You need top grades for it, and I am doing pretty good, although I needed to get a better grade in Herbology, so Lily here, expert at the subject, tutored me, and now, thanks to your wonderful daughter, I will be able to be an Auror," he said, grinning at Lily.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. Vernon and I had been together for over a year, and he had never said any compliments to me. James had said more complements in that sentence then Vernon had said to me in the entire year.

"Well, that certainly sounds like a good job,' Dad said approvingly.

"Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I got you guys a little gift," James said, reaching into his coat. (**There was an undetecable extension charm)**

"Your didn't need to-" my mum began, but James cut her off.

"Of course I did!" James said.

He gave her a pair of shoes, "Just picture the perfect shoes in your head, and they will come on these," he said.

"And for you Mr. Evans I got this magical cup. Tell it what you want to make, and it will give you the recipe,"

"Oh, and Lily, I got you something too." James said.

He pulled out a amazing ring, that had a spectacular glow.

"Lily Evans, since I saw you, I fell in love with your firey personality to match your hair, and always knew that one day, I would finally get you to go on one date with me. And now, I will say, Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James said. Mum had gone to tears, and my dad was looking proud.

"Of course James!" Lily squealed.

"Hey, I haven't proposed yet, so why don't I go get you a ring later and then we'll get married?" Vernon asked, chomping on chicken. I saw my mum and dad's jaw drop. I couldn't help but feel jealous. james had given a large, amazing speech and then Vernon goes and says, "wanna get married"

I swallow hard and then say, "sure,

Even before that though, I had reason to feel jealous.

One summer, before Lily's 5th year at her school, all her friends came over.

"You must be Petunia," one of Lily's friends, Alice said, coming to shake my hand. I wanted to grab it, and join in their disscussion, but I forced myself to not grab it.

"You wanna come chat with us?" her other friend, Mary asked.

"No," I said, untruthfully, "I have better things to do in my time than play with you freaks," I left, catching a look on Lily's friends faces.

"What's with her?" Mary whispered. I listened to see what Lily would say.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since I got my Hogwarts letter," Lily said, shrugging. Lily and her friends went up to her room. I tip toed up, and went outside the door to hear their conversation.

"So anyways, can you believe the nerve of that Potter?" Lily exclaimed. "He humilates Sev, and than he asks me out?"

_Typical Lily _I thought to myself. Not caring about boys when they're all fawning all over.

"Lily, no offense or anything, but I don't like Snape. You saw what his others friends. Avery and Mucliber did to my head," Mary said. I could hear hear grimance when she said that.

"Well, you have to admit Lils, he's pretty good looking," Alice said, looking thoughtful.

"He is, not everything revolves around beauty," Lily said.

_Yes, it does! _I thought angrily.

"What about that Lupin kid, do you like him?" Alice asked

"He's probably her favorite marauder, but she thinks of him as more of a brother. He would stop the gits from bullying, but you know him, scared that if he speaks up for himself that they will abandon him," Mary said.

"Its not his fault! He didn't ask for Greyback to attack him. I also have to say, Potter and Black are many things, but one thing that they are, on the good side, and probably the only thing is that they are really loyal to their friends." Lily said.

"Hey, you got any chocolate frogs?" Alice asked.

"yeah, and Bertie Botts," Lily said.

Thats another thing Lily had that I didn't. These amazing candies and treats. I would give all my cans of rootbeer for one cup of butterbeer. I would throw away the candy bars that I have, for a chocolate frog. Lily offered them to me, but I said no. But I really wanted one.

I countinued to listen in on their conversation and felt worse after I kept hearing it. I really wanted friends like Lily had. Real friends that I could tell secrets to, play games with, study.

My friends, all they cared about was popularity. If I told them my crush, they would tell the entire school in less than 5 seconds. I wanted friends who would judge me for my personality, not my looks.

Lily was perfect, the queen, popular, the best, and me

Plain old Tuney.


End file.
